That Wasn't Me!
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: We all know that Shelby Marx is an exact replica of Tori, right? Well our dear Jade, pray for her, didn't know that at all! And now... Well... She ended up taking the wrong girl to bed, that girl being Tori. Starts out with Shade but ends as Jori! Rated M for Sexual Situations and Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**That Wasn't Me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the created ideas, characters, or situations owned by Dan Schneider.**

**Description: We all know that Shelby Marx is an exact replica of Tori, right? Well our dear Jade, pray for her, didn't know that at all! And now... Well... She ended up taking the wrong girl to bed, that girl being Tori. Starts out with Shade but ends as Jori! Rated M for Sexual Situations and Profanity.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 1,782**

**AN: I know, I know, Shade right? Well I just thought of this and I was like... 'Shade sounds like a REALLY good relationship'. Think about it, a tougher form of Tori as Jade's girlfriend. We ALL know what kind of rough sex they must be havin'! And well,when you think about it... Shelby can kind off calm Jade down a little. She's like the bite behind the bark. Yeah, okay. Well, this story will end as Jori but I hope I made a new revolution for a shipping! I don't think that there are ANY Shade stories out there at all... So I'm the first! YAY! Well, I really hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom, hon'!**

"Hey babe... Wait, whats wrong? Look, I know I came a little late but I had to handle some business, family business. You see my sis-"

"I don't give a _damn _about that right now! How the hell do you go from, 'What's wrong?' to 'It's all about me', huh? For one damn moment, just one, I want you to be worried about me! Goddammit." Jade sat in the right of the booth, as far as she could go. She had been waiting nearly a hour for her girlfriend to arrive and she was utterly pissed. She did this _every _time, it never failed. Whenever Jade would plan a special day for the one she wanted to spend it with, it always came to bite her in the ass. Yes, she knew her other half was a busy teen but there had to be a threshold. Sometimes you had to sacrifice a little to give a little, and Jade was that little.

"Look, I know I'm late and it won't happen again babe, I swear it. I just had to make sure that my sis-" The young fighter was cut off by her feisty girlfriend.

"Here you go again! Making it about you! Wasn't it not too long ago you asked what was wrong with me? Now you go making assumptions to why I'm angry. What if I was mad because my Dad died or because I got a bad grade or because I wasn't happy with our relationship, huh? What about that?" Jade wasn't aware of half the things that were flying out of her mouth. When she was in her rage mode there was no going back. She just acted and she wasn't ashamed off it. She knew Shelby was used to it so there was no need for change but on the other hand, the other girl did need to change.

"I know hun' but- Wait... Your not happy with our relationship?" The Latina quirked a brow and crossed her arms. Where the hell did that come from? She had only been there for not even ten minutes and already her love wanted to break up with her. Something was most definitely wrong. Throughout their relationship, Jade may have complained, or yelled, or argued, and even threw a punch but she never threatened their relationship.

Jade on the other hand wasn't surprised she said what she did. Yes, she was a little unhappy with there but she knew it could be fixed. She loved this girl, she loved her. She loved her hands, and her tongue, and her mouth, and the sex. She loved her, right? They had been together for nearly a year now and Jade decided that Shelby may be the one. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her nights in bed with and she was certain that she didn't want it to end. All the girl needed to do was get her act together. A little time on the side with her special girl wouldn't hurt anybody.

"You know that's not what I meant! I just want you so bad, I-I miss you Shelly." The blue-eyed vixen looked away from the other girl and tugged on the cuff of her jacket. Shelby knew what that meant. It meant she needed to fix things and fast. She hated when Jade did that, looked so vulnerable. Even though she tried to hide it Shelby could see right through it all. The little charade Jade put on with everyone didn't work on her, she wasn't just anybody.

"Baby, look at me." The Goth refused to look back. She continued to tug on her cuff and look away, now wasn't the time. Didn't the girl she was not in the mood? She had already done enough and right now she was ready to kick some ass.

Shelby slid next to Jade and wrapped a tan arm over her shoulder, leaning in towards the girl's ear to blow in it. Jade immediately giggled and playfully pushed the fighter away. She knew that tickled her but it wouldn't solve everything, Shelby knew.

"Now that I got that frown off your face, will you tell me what's wrong? You know I'll fix it right, promise." Jade rolled her eyes. Shelby always promised but she never kept them! It was not as assuring as she thought it was but Jade never said anything about it. Shelby tried, she did and Jade knew that but she needed her too. She didn't like the embarrassment of sitting in a fancy restaurant alone or when the waiter would come by repeatedly to ask her if she was ready to order. She wasn't asking for much, just what she deserved.

"You say that every time but you continue to do it."

"Do what sweetie?"

"Come late! Each time I plan a day for us to be together you either don't show or come late. I can't take it anymore Shelby!" Jade told a half truth. Yes, her girlfriend coming late was part of the problem but it wasn't the _whole _problem. They hadn't been spending time with each other at all and barely had time to do anything. Time to talk, or kiss, or lay in the bed hugging with Jade pretending she didn't enjoy it, or the things that came after the hugging and teasing. Jade wanted it all back but just as soon as Shelby's career hit it's peak, nothing has been the same.

"That's not all of it, is it?" Shelby could tell. Jade may be a good actor but she was a terrible liar. She could probably put it over some strangers head but not hers. Like Jade would say, her head was just too big for that.

"Well, no. I kind of miss you a little. Especially at night, when I'm alone, in my bed, flustered and all..." Immediately Shelby understood. Her love was horny! Sure they had good sex but they hadn't been doing it lately. Her job had gotten in the way and she wasn't able to... Please her love like she used to. And maybe she did feel the same... Just a little. Okay more than a little.

"Oh! Your horny! You wanna' get some!" Just then, a few customers looked over their way to stare at them but when Jade glared, they all turned back.

"Could you be any louder? People are starting to stare! Your so fucking hopeless." Jade rolled her eyes but didn't stop smiling. No matter how annoyed she got by her other half it never ceased to amuse her. The girl was just so... Attracting. Yes, it was hard to explain but that's what she felt. Attracted to her, which meant she loved her.

"You know you love me, hun'." Shelby brought the raven-haired girl close and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Jade sighed and wrapped both her arms over her shoulders.

"I know but we have to find some time together baby. I don't like the way it is now so yeah, fix it." Shelby chuckled and hummed in response and the small quake made Jade stifle a moan, After so long without being satisfied, she was ready for anything. She even considered using the vegetables in her refrigerator as a substitute. Yes, she was ashamed but could you blame her? She was a teen! Her hormones were all over the place and right now they were humping and bumping everywhere. The little fuckers had to give.

"Mmn, I'm serious Shelly. How about this week on Friday? Yeah, that's perfect. The end of the week and no one to bother us. I'll make sure to be at your house so don't worry, I have the key to the door anyway."

"But my sis-"

"No! Friday, make sure your there alright? Good." Jade rose from her seat, grabbing her messenger bag along the way. She ignored her girlfriends pouted face as she readied herself to leave. All the while, Shelby sat there stuttering 'But's but it was too late, Jade was already out the door by the time she got the words out of her mouth.

"B-But I won't be there and my sister is visiting... Jade! Jade! Uh this girl."

**AN: This is just a teaser to the rest of the small story. It won't be long, only two chapters and I don't plan on prolonging it in any way, unless I needed to cram in one chapter for some reason. I just got this idea and I know it's a little all over the place but I thought it would work. How do you like the new relationship? I know, it's odd but I like how it works. Some of you may feel differently but you'll get used to it because Shelby's a more dominate version of Tori. I know you guys are kinky too? Don't act all innocent! Well, I have to go now and I will be back! Please make sure to review and tell me how you like it. Remember to have a great day, evening, or night.**

**PS: I love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. ****Description:**

******Description: We all know that Shelby Marx is an exact replica of Tori, right? Well our dear Jade, pray for her, didn't know that at all! And now... Well... She ended up taking the wrong girl to bed, that girl being Tori. Starts out with Shade but ends as Jori! Rated M for Sexual Situations and Profanity.**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 3,529**

**AN: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late update. I know that some of you have probably forgotten about this but I just wanted to get it finished anyway. I thank you all for reviewing and cheering on the new Shipping. Sadly this will be the last chapter for this story but know that I wont stop writing at all. I also must apologize in advance for any mistakes in my Spanish! I really suck in other languages and I put together what I learned in Spanish class into this. Fell free to review about the mistakes because I do love to learn from them. I also want to say that I love you all and I really hope you enjoy this! **

Friday had finally come, but not without a twist. Unbeknownst to our girl Jade. It had taken her two days, eight hours, twenty-two minutes, and eight seconds to finally find out what she wanted to do with her other half.

Have sex.

Yup, you got it. The whole fuck and fun thing wasn't totally out of the picture but oh no, it would not be a regular one either. It would be one for Shelly to remember. One to put in the books. She knew sex was a given in a healthy relationship. A couple of lovelets were fine but lately they haven't had any. Jade was getting mighty pissed and had a little more bark than the norm. Her comments had been meaner and her glares were angrier. She was frustrated, _sexually _frustrated. She knew her babe wasn't cheating on her, she just knew. Shelly wasn't like that. Jade knew it was possible but it was highly unlikely and she was happy too, very content because she had never been in a relationship where there had been so much trust. She cherished it so much and would rather die than be the one to mess it up. Jade may be a little bitchy but she wasn't cruel. Jade loved Shelby and cheating was out of the question...

Right now, the young playwright was getting ready. She wasn't kidding when she said it would be a night to remember. It would be a minor forty-five minutes before Shelby would be home and she needed everything to be perfect. Her hair was curled and dashed her features with light makeup but she didn't want to overdo everything with a slutty outfit. She knew her other half hated those. Instead of turning her on, it turned her off and Lord knew Jade was ready to fuck something up the night she found that out. Rest assured, she found a way to make Good ol' Shelly fired up again. Thanks to the West Charm and tongue skills.

Jade was adorned in a simple over-sized New York Giants t-shirt with ankle socks/leg warmers. In all honesty, it was sexy but in a mild way. You wouldn't know she was trying to seduce someone if you didn't see the devious smile adorned on her lips and looked up her shirt to see... She had on no tidy whities. Oh, and the way the crease in between the chest of her shirt complemented her voluptuous bosom. It was to die for.

Suddenly, Jade's ear twitched in tune with the clicking of the front door.

Show time.

The thespian gave herself one last once over before creeping down the stairwell silently. Her heart was beating hard. It had been so long and her insides clenched with anticipation. She wanted Shelly to fuck her so hard. Her legs weakened slightly at the thought. _Fuck!_

Nearing the last two steps, Jade sought out a figure standing next to the front door scrambling with the silent alarm. _What the Hell? She's always chastising me about forgetting the damn code but when she bumps her little head on the pavement the way home, it's alright. Pfft, she's so lucky I'm horny or else she would've heard from me. _Jade continued stealthily and took a deep breath in before brushing against Shelly but she didn't get the result she was hoping for.

The Latina jumped up in bewilderment and froze as if whatever it was would go away. Her fingers stopped pressing random buttons on the silent alarm but never left their place. Her breathing quickened when she felt warm ragged air brushing against her ear and, _damn, _what was that intoxicating smell? She silently prayed and waited to hear something, anything move from behind her so she could get a profile on what it was. This confused Jade. Usually Shelby would act on instinct and pin her to the wall or something! Not freeze like a coward. Who does that? The girl rolled her eyes.

Instead of letting it hinder her, Jade continued and leaned against the girls back, pressing her breast warmly on the Latina. She heard a shriek but that wasn't all Jade noticed. Had Shelby gotten shorter? Jade peered down and, yup, this girl was two inches shorter than before. The two lovers were roughly the same height but all of a sudden either Jade got taller, Shelby got shorter, or the floor wasn't leveled. Something was fishy here. The girl knew change was possible but come on! Losing two inches in a day? Impossible.

Then something clicked. Shel' _did _mentioned something about a sister... What if... What if she came for a visit?!

Jade's face flushed.

There was a possibility. First, this girl didn't know the code to the damn alarm. Two, she's a little scaredy-cat. Three, she's a midget too! Something was really going on and Jade didn't like it. What would she say to Shelly? 'I'm sorry babe, I accidentally rubbed my breast on your sisters back.' She would have a tough time getting out of that one and Jade had slithered her way out of a lot.

Instantly, 'Shelby' turned around and Jade prepared herself for the worst.

"Oh, it is you! You know, next time you should call me when you get in. I could use a little reassurance you know. You're so self-centered." The light-brunette's mouth was agape. _What the heck did I just walk into? Shel' is so going to hear from me! She's such a dirty freak. _Despite her thoughts, _Tori _couldn't get her eyes off the mysterious girl. She was so... Sexy. Now Tori wasn't gay but she sure could appreciate a beautiful person. And this person right here was especially beautiful, fascinating even. It was hard to rip her eyes from the body but Tori managed to find her eyes not that it helped. Her body was great but her eyes were just... Wow.

Tori's ogling just made Jade smirk further and she stalked towards the smaller woman. "What's wrong hun'? I told you we would be having a fun night tonight so whats the problem? Chickening out on me?" Although it was a question, even a deaf person could hear the sultry tone lacing on the words. The shorter woman backed away slowly but Jade followed and took it in stride. In her mind, Shelly was just playing hard to get but she did like a little fun.

Just before Tori could round the corner, the raven-haired girl quickened her pace and latched onto her wrist, wrapping the Latina's arms on her own waist. "Stop playing around baby. You know how much I want this and you told me how much you wanted it too. So come on and fuck me." The words were drawn out and Jade made sure to moan the last bit in her lover's ear. Tori shivered. _What the fucking hell?! I walk into this damned house and I have a girl begging me to fuck her. Oh, nah. I'm not about that life and even if I was... I couldn't do this! It's just wrong and weird... But I can't hurt her feelings by telling her I don't want it. That would be so embarrassing! _Despite her thoughts, Tori didn't fight back. It was as if Jade was a magnet, collecting her body and drawing her in. Tori could feel the magnetic waves pulsing the air around her and vibrating her crotch. _I-I can't do this...__  
_

_"_Come on mami, _fuck_ me." _But she makes it so damn hard... _Tori whimpered. This girl was so hard to resist. Almost everything she did was alluring and the way she was nuzzling her cheek wasn't helping either. Jade strategically trapped the Latina in between the counter and herself, making it hard for the shorter girl to escape... Not that she wanted to.

Jade's hands wandered down to 'Shelby's' purple shirt and played with a breast from the outside, teasing it. She could feel a taut nipple peeking through her mami's sports bra and asking for attention, drawing her hands closer. It was hard to resist. Magnetizing.

Tori bit her lip.

"Nm." Jade wasn't the only one with sexual needs. Like her sister, Tori's career had been taking off as well so she didn't have much time to fool around like she used to. Yes, 'Used to'. Tori had a couple experiences in bed so she did know a good lovemaking from a bad one. She also knew a couple of tricks herself. She was growing up and in case you didn't know, porn wasn't very hard to come by. The wrong spelling for 'Come' and millions of pictures soared on her screen. It was amazing with what she found. There was straight sex, gay sex, lesbian sex, absolutely _anything. _Then, a thought rushed in.

This was a _girl _she was about to have sex with. She _didn't _know what to do this time. But she couldn't stop now! She was in deep and Tori was sure the girl fondling her didn't wanna' stop either. Tori's grip weakened around Jade's waist, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong mami?" Jade stopped her ministrations and looked up at her lover's eyes. They were different somehow. Just... Softer? Unlike usual, her other half had a certain dominance racing through her iris. A certain look that just screamed CONFIDENCE but now... Now she looked, nervous. It was unusual and it scared Jade a little bit. She sighed.

"Look, I'm... I'm s-s. Ugh I feel really bad okay! I just wanted a night to ourselves for once and I thought I told you how much I wanted _this." _Jade motioned between them. "I understand your career is taking a lot out of you and I guess I understand but... I have needs too. I have needs for _you." _Tori turned away and so did Jade but for different reasons. Tori felt guilty. Although they had only just met, she felt as though this girl knew her some how. Obviously she did if she was able to understand that her career was taking the best of her. Tori would admit, she did feel frustrated too but it was hard to fulfill her wants sometimes. Tori sighed. _There's no better time than now. _

Tori walked over and nuzzled Jade's neck, just like she had done and that released all the doubt in the playwright's mind that this wasn't her love. Who else would know how to make her feel so calm with such a simple gesture? Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and lead her up the stairs that Jade had recently descended.

"Look, I know we both want this but I refuse to do it on the floor. I have standards y'know." Tori and Jade both chuckled. That somehow made it all easier on the both of them.

When Tori stepped on the solid floor she panicked.

What room?!

There was like a bunch of doors and she wasn't sure which one would be the right one. She didn't wanna' kill the mood by walking into the bathroom or making it seem like she didn't know her way around. The brunette took a gamble and walked in on the third door to her right. Hopefully that was the right one but since the girl, whose name she still didn't know, didn't make any sound of refusal, she guessed she made the right decision.

Her hand grabbed the knob and she peeked into the room.

_Yes! I'm so smooth! Papa would be so proud!  
_

Tori silently cheered and continued to walk into the room. It wasn't much. It looked like a guest room, not too much but not too little. There was a bed, a decent television, lamps, windows, a closet, and a dresser. You know, things that made up a room but it had no personality. Tori shrugged. As long as it didn't stop her now, she was fine.

As soon as Tori neared the bed, Jade didn't waste time returning to her past ministrations. Her hands found their way back to the Latina's chest but she was able to control her moan this time around. Tori's hands found their way to the pale girl's torso to bring her closer. Jade felt warm, so different from their other lovemaking sessions. _Maybe tonight** is** different. _

Tori's hands lowered to grab onto Jade's ass. The said girl bucked forward and the simple act of approval nearly made Tori moan. "Ahn. Do that again mami." So Tori did but this time she ground into the thespian's thighs and they both sighed in pleasure. Tori rested her head in Jade's shoulder as the girl caressed her body, massaging almost every inch of her, intimate or not. The attention made her quiver but she didn't want it to stop.

But it did.

Tori whimpered when Jade backed away, taking all the warmth with her. She felt as though all the essence of the girl was what kept her thriving on and without it, she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue.

Jade stared at the Latina carefully as she sat on the bed. Her eyes wandered down the singer's body which made her cheeks blush at the attention. Another obscurity that Jade noticed but she didn't mind it, it turned her on. She gestured her finger in a come hither motion but didn't have to wait long for 'Shelly' to comply.

Tori straddled the girls lap and wrapped her arms around the pale neck. Jade took this as an invitation to nibble on her neck. Her teeth raked against her neck softly, this made the brunette moan. Slowly, Tori began grinding her hips into Jade's as she combed through her dark locks. Suddenly, she felt a cool breath on her shoulder and she gasped at the change in temperature.

Jade smirked. It was a little something she learned to do not to long ago. From experience she found out that a good cool blow on your lover's neck made them go bonkers. It especially felt good when replaced with a warm mouth not to long after, this made the subject crave more warmth. She also knew that from experience.

Pale hands wandered down to grab onto Tori's hips and without notice, the two fell back onto the bed. Tori couldn't help but giggle at the action.

"Before we do anything, we need to get to know each other better." Tori leaned down to kiss the girl on her lips softly. A slight flicker of _something _was felt and it made the two moan in delight. But soon, Tori parted their lips and smiled. "I know you know me but who are you?"

Jade laughed. "Come on baby, I just really wanna' do this. It's been too long..." Jade leaned in for another kiss but Tori turned her head. She could not engage in sex with this girl if she didn't know her. That was rude and her father would shake his head at her if he were aware of the situation. Matter of fact, he would shake his head at the fact she was even having sex.

"No, who are you?" Jade rolled her eyes. Did Shelly really want to play this game right now? Right before they were about to have sex? Maybe this was one of Shelby's new tactics to apologize for the time she missed with her. Jade sighed and complied. If this was her way of telling Jade she was sorry then who was she to deny it?

"I'm Jade West, nice to meet you." Tori smiled and gave the thespian an Eskimo kiss. Jade giggled and pulled her in closer, as if they weren't already.

"Nice to meet you too. So, shall we continue?"

"We shall." Before they did, Tori shredded off her clothes, only her underwear and bra remaining. She made an attempt to shield herself but Jade knocked her hands away, shaking her head no. _Had Shelly gotten more beautiful while she was gone? _Jade continued to ogle at the Latina, who was now blushing.

"Don't cover yourself. You never did before." Jade reached up to cup two soft breasts. Tori's hips bucked into the goth but it didn't stop there.

Jade reached under her bra to flick at her right nipple whilst the other hand encouraged her to continue and she did. Tori's hips rolled onto Jade's and a nice rumpling of her over sized shirt added friction to their arousal. Tori set a slow rhythm as Jade nibbled on her neck in an attempt to suppress her moans but it seems as though they just slipped of the Latina's tongue instead.

"Joder... Mas..." A gush of want rushed from Jade's thighs. She always thought Spanish was such a romantic language and that it sounded so... Sexy. But coming off of 'Shelly's' lips, it was pure ecstasy. The way it sounded was so alluring and although she didn't know what the Hell she said, Jade knew it would turn her on either way.

"Talk dirty, mami." Tori was jolted out of her reverie by the sweet sound of Jade's voice whispering in her ear. The warm breath made her shiver and on instinct she rode in harder. Jade grunted, grabbing the Latina's hips to bring her in closer.

"Mas rapido, papi. Me vuelves loca." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know Tori wanted it faster, so Jade complied. Moans filled the room and a constant squeaking of the bed was evidence of their fast pacing. Tori fell onto Jade's chest from the exhaustion in her thighs but the thespian continued. Her pale hands reached down to cup Tori's rounds ass. It made the girl moan in approval, so she grabbed harder and rocked her in faster.

"Jade, ah. Tan bueno! Fuck, ahn!" Tori was barely able to get her words out through the constant swaying of the bed. Her hands grasped onto Jade's shoulder for balance. Tori was so close, she could taste it. Her body bounced forward and backwards to their rhythm and soon enough a sharp moan pierced the air in the room and it wasn't Tori's.

The name that rolled off of Jade's lips made the Latina halt instantly. It was almost as if all the right of the moment flicked to wrong and by the look in Tori's eyes, Jade could tell something had to be wrong.

_"_Did you just say Shelly?"

**AN: So that's it! I'm sorry for the way I ended it but I had to put a cliffhanger in there somewhere. I hope you caught the parts that hinted at the love she found in this 'New Shelly'. Like when she thinks 'Did she get more beautiful...". I had to rush this out so that I had something to give to you guys! I didn't want you thinking that I forgot about FanFiction because I didn't! I love you guys and I really hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and have a great day, evening, or night.**

**PS: I think I need a Beta reader. I just cant critique my own writing! So if your interested please PM me!**


End file.
